Commander Shepard and Liara T'soni embrace eternity
by Liara23
Summary: Liara surprises Shepard in his quarters


Commander Shepard walked into his quarters, his white t-shirt hugging his muscles tightly and he found Liara standing there in a black knee length silk dress. She also wore his black leather jacket gripping it tight as she gave him a seductive smile. Shepard walked towards her and wrapped an arm around her as their lips met in a passionate kiss, Shepard then picked Liara up and carried her to the bed when they kiss grew into a long make out session. He set her gently down on the bed as she threw off his jacket and grabbed hold of Shepard's t-shirt and he pulled it off letting Liara see his muscular chest and his dog tags around his neck. Their tongues entwined together as they rolled over so that now Liara was on top of him and they broke away as Liara stood up and slipped her arms slowly out of the straps of the dress and then she gripped the top of the dress and pulled it down, first revealing her breasts then down her stomach down to her waist and then down her long shapely legs.

Shepard stared at Liara as she stood before him wearing only underwear, Liara then crawled on top of him pinning him to the mattress with both her hands, their tongues twisting in each other's mouths as Liara slid her hands down his chest and grabbed hold of his belt. Within seconds Shepard's belts was off and flying over at the wall, he then began pulling off his pants as Liara began kissing his neck

"I love you Liara T'soni" Shepard said then she looked up at him and replied

"I love you too Shepard" they then kissed once again before Liara returned to kissing down his chest her right hand grazed slightly against his package and she remarked

"Well look who's happy" then before Shepard could blink Liara grabbed his boxers and pulled them off him and said

"Was that one of Cerberus's upgrades or…"

"All me honey" Shepard replied with a grin then Liara gripped his shaft and lowered her mouth around the tip and began to like the tip as her hand stroked his shaft. Liara's hand began moving up and down gradually speeding up and soon Shepard began breathing heavily

"Liara… I'm…" before he could finish his sentence a white liquid spouted from the tip. Liara wiped her mouth and kissed Shepard on the lips as they kissed Shepard's hands reached round her back and unhooked her bra and Liara quickly pulled it off and threw to the floor, Shepard began kissing Liara's neck as he used his left hand to gently pinch the nipple of Liara's right breast with his thumb and index finger then he began moving down her neck and he was now planting kisses on her breasts before moving down her stomach and then he grabbed her underwear and at her insistence proceeded to pull them down her smooth long legs and threw them off the bed.

Shepard then used his forefinger to move in circles around her opening teasing her before inserting his middle and index fingers slowly and Liara let out a loud gasp at the sensation she was feeling and when Shepard felt his fingers tighten he pulled them out and then instead inserted his tongue into her opening and Liara raised her head for a moment before lowering it back onto the pillow and she began gasping, each gasp slightly louder than the first

"Shep… Shepard… SHEPARD" Liara yelled as her eyes turned completely black and Shepard felt a liquid rush into his mouth.

Shepard then planted another kiss on Liara's lips as the positioned themselves and Shepard began to thrust his shaft into her opening each thrust going deeper inside her, Liara began gasping a wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

Once they had finished Shepard lay next to her as Liara wrapped her arms around his stomach and his right arm was around her shoulders and they immediately fell asleep.

When Shepard woke up he saw Liara lying on her side with her head resting on her right hand watching him, she was wearing his t-shirt which covered most of her body except her legs and arms

"Hey" she said smiling

"Hey" Shepard replied and they kissed once again before he said

"I couldn't imagine a better way to wake up"


End file.
